Reborn Into Innocence
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: Ukitake has just woken up in a hotel room with no memory of how he got there. What he does have are several injuries, a Gigai, his Zanpakutō, a bag of money and a little boy calling him “Mama.” And he has the Soul Society after him... Set after chap 402.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Reborn Into Innocence

**Summary:** Ukitake has just woken up in a hotel room with no memory of how he got there. What he does have are several injuries and a little boy calling him "Mama." And he has the Soul Society after him...

**Pairings:** ShunUki in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Bleach series, so you can't sue me. Not that you'd get much, anyway...

**Warnings:** Shounen Ai, fluff and kissing in later chapters. Don't like, don't read! It is also set after chap 402 in the manga, but holds little spoilers.

**AN:** Hey there. First attempt at a Bleach Multi-chaptered story and I'm kinda excited to tell you the truth. I've been bouncing this idea around in my head for a while now. I hope you'll give it a chance and leave a review for encouragement. I eat reviews for breakfast, don't you know?

* * *

"_It ends now, Aizen."_

"_There isn't any other way! Kill him!"_

"_Justice will not come today."_

"_I'm sorry, but this is the only way to save both you and everyone."_

"_It is the will of the Hougyoku."_

"_It's not fair..."_

"_Don't you see? This is justice!"_

"_He's only a child..."_

"_Run, Ukitake! Take him with you!"_

"_Mama?"_

"Mama!"

Ukitake awoke from a world of blurred darkness and faint voices to the noise that sounded suspiciously of sniffling and the feeling of a feeble tugging on his arm, but it was so light he immediately assumed that it was just his body responding as he returned to consciousness. He first tried to move, but soon realized that he couldn't. His body felt heavy, hot and weak – he just general hurt all over, muscles felt strained and bones ached. The left side of his face was beginning to throb and his torso was incomprehensibly painful.

He cracked open his eyes, only to squeeze them shut again as even his eyelids hurt and continued to lie still. Drawing in a sharp breath, he used his years of experience to push the pain aside to focus instead on his current location.

His first realization was that he was laying upon a rather prickly bed, the pillow thin and course. His second realization that he had no idea where he was. He couldn't still be on the battle field as he couldn't sense the aromas of war. Nor was he in the Fourth Barracks; there was no disinfectant in the air. And the beds were nowhere nearly as uncomfortable as this cot felt to be. Thirdly, his body felt heavier and stiffer than usual, and that he was actually occupying a Gigai!

Fourthly, he felt a sense of alarm when something stirred next to him, a small source of warmth suddenly pressing to his stomach. Then, the weak tugging on his shirt was becoming more anxious. And the sniffling sounded more shaky and frightened.

Wait, so he really did hear those timid cries and felt the gentle prodding?

"Wake up, mama."

That voice, it didn't belong to anyone he knew. It was a child's voice and he was calling him mama? What in the world was going on here?

Never mind that now. There was a child crying, looking for comfort, seeking his reassurance. All other matters could be dealt with later.

Forcing his eyes open and working hard to keep them open, Ukitake tilted his head to the side to see the sight of a young human child with messy brown hair and wearing an oversize shirt sitting on the bed next to him. His tiny little body was trembling with streams of tears flowing down his little cheeks. He was so distressed that he was hiccupping and gasping for breath.

Immediately, Ukitake forgot about his aches and pain. He forced himself to sit up and pulled the distraught child into his arm, resting him on his lap as he ran a comforting hand through his messy hair.

"Shh, it's alright little one," he said in a soothing voice, his hold tightening when he felt the child grasp onto him desperately. "Don't cry."

"I was so scared," the little one whimpered into his chest.

"What were you afraid of?"

Another heart-clenching sniffle. "You wouldn't wake up."

"I'm so sorry I frightened you, little one," Ukitake whispered as he rested his chin on top of the child's head. He let the child cling to him for a few moments longer, all the while wondering who this child was and why he was calling him mama.

Just what was going on here? Was he a victim or a criminal? Was he this child's saviour or his kidnapper?

_Don't you remember, Juu-chan?_ Sogyo no Kotowari's voice echoed through his mind, a much welcomed sound amidst the confused silence. _You need to protect Sosu-chan_!

"Sosu-chan?"

The child in his arms lifted his head up in response, unwittingly giving Ukitake confirmation that this child's name was in fact Sosu-chan. Looking into the child's eyes, he saw fear, desperation and weariness. And it was within those eyes Ukitake reaffirmed what Sogyo no Kotowari said to him; he will protect this child, no matter what.

The matter of why was of little concern. You don't need a reason to protect a child.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Sosu-chan?" Ukitake suggested to the child, his voice and expression soft and gentle, an expression of a mother.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Sosu-chan asked him as he gazed up at him with watery brown eyes, his bottom lip trembling from the fearful thought of being left behind.

"Of course I will be," Ukitake gently reassured him with a tender smile as he moved to lower the child onto the bed, lifting up the thin blanket and draping it over him. "I am your mama after all."

The small child seemed satisfied with that, nodding his head before curling up under the questionable quilt. Ukitake stayed still for a moment, his fingers moving through Sosu-chan's hair in a comforting fashion to ensure the child really did fall asleep.

When he was certain that Sosu-chan had fallen asleep, Ukitake slowly and carefully, as much as his beaten and bruised body would allow, climbed off the bed to this time take in his surroundings with his own eyes.

He appeared to be in a hotel room, a rather shabby one to be perfectly honest, the room quite small with no kitchenette and a tiny bathroom that looked more like a small closet. The room was also quite dark and cold, the curtains drawn together tightly, seemingly in an attempt to keep anyone from looking in.

Again ignoring his protesting body, Ukitake forced himself to stand upon his feet, using his hand pressed against the wall to steady himself when an excruciatingly slow head spin took hold.

After the room stopped spinning, he decided now would be best to assess the situation in greater detail.

First things first; check for injuries as he knew he was littered with them.

Stumbling into the bathroom, Ukitake peered into the mirror only to blink his eyes harshly in rapid concession. Well, that would explain why his face was throbbing, he had a most hideous bruise marring the entire left side of his face; from his cheek bone down to his jaw. How he got that, he didn't know either. He also had a black eye, but that was probably more from the swelling than anything else.

Speaking of eyes, both of his were tired and bloodshot, giving a small indication of how much pain and discomfort he was in. No wonder Sosu-chan was terrified when he wouldn't wake up.

A child really shouldn't be exposed to such things.

Turning his attention to the rest of his body, it was then that Ukitake noticed his current attire. He was wearing a haori type garment, but not a Captain's haori of course. This one was the colour of aqua green with a dark blue lining. Underneath that he wore a simple pair of black pants that sat snugly on his hips due to the belt holding them in place and a large plain white shirt.

And under that shirt was a thick wadding of bandages around his midriff, an injury he knew how he had attained. Wonderweiss was far quicker than he had expected him to be. He was also highly careless as well.

Pressing his hand against the bandages, Ukitake was able to breathe a small sigh when he realized that he had healed mostly, which meant it wasn't life-threatening. How fortunate, someone must have attempted to heal him.

Shunsui...

"God, I hope you're in better shape than I am, Shunsui," Ukitake whispered to himself.

Shunsui wasn't dead, that much he knew. Honestly, if he was dead Ukitake would have felt his heart shatter into a million pieces from the loss of his soul-mate. No, he was still alive...somewhere.

After finding no other life-altering injuries, Ukitake turned his attention to what possessions he could have. He had Sogyo no Kotowari, his beloved Zanpakutō sitting safely on the table near the bed and a Gigai he was currently occupying.

Again, why he even had a Gigai to begin with, he didn't know.

It was becoming more and more distressing that he didn't know a lot of things at the moment.

Glancing over to his Zanpakutō again, Ukitake's eyes drifted to under the table where a bag laid, seemingly thrown there in haste. That was most certainly not something he had owned previously and definitely not something that would lay forgotten in a hotel room somewhere.

Maybe it would offer some sort of explanation as to what was going on?

Approaching the bag somewhat cautiously, Ukitake picked it up off the ground and sat it on the table, his curiosity growing at how heavy the bag seemed to be. Slowly, he pulled back the zipper and peered inside. Immediately, he stifled a gasp of surprise.

The bag was filled to the brim with money!

He couldn't even guesstimate the amount of money that was sitting in this ratty shoulder bag. It was full!

It was both a blessing and a curse, in his opinion. He had no idea where this money came from, but at least now he knew that if he had to flee this hotel room he could easy book himself into a new one. And buying food now shouldn't be a problem either...if this money hadn't been stolen, of course.

This was becoming all too confusing and a little terrifying. His memory blanks on how he got into this situation was highly upsetting. He knew he had to protect this child and he will do whatever it took to do so. However, who or what was he protecting him from?

Then, he felt a terrible fear grip his heart.

He had been a captain for many years, so knew the Spiritual Pressure of all his fellow Division Soul Reapers like the back of his hand. And the presence of those approaching now brought a shiver of concern down his spine. It was the Silent Ops, being led by Captain Soi Fon, who seemed to be burning with determination.

_Run_, his beloved Sogyo no Kotowari urged him. _They want to hurt Sosu-chan_!

Without wasting any time, Ukitake grabbed his coat, wrapped it around little Sosu-chan to keep him warm, grabbed his Zanpakutō, the bag of money and then fled into the cold winter air. He didn't know where he was supposed to go now or what to do, but it didn't matter. As a split second later, the window to the room he was moments ago occupying was shattered.

And he just kept running.

* * *

Chapter one: Complete. What do you think so far? Please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews:** Thanks so much; PND, sunny, realdarkangel, Sovereign State, Defiant Vixen, mary lou and Foxcklee for reviewing the first chapter!

**AN:** Yay, I have chapter 2 up and running now! I hope you'll like it and don't forget to leave a review or comment to let me know what you think so far. This is my first Multi-shot, so any hints would be great. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2:

The winter wind was bitingly cold, easily penetrating the thin material of his loose white shirt, but Ukitake did his best to ignore the way his body was now beginning to tremble violently. His main concern was keeping Sosu-chan warm, and his large jacket wrapped around his tiny, prone form saw to that.

The need to protect him was what was driving him on, though he had little idea of what to do or where to go. He still hadn't a clue what occurred to place him in such a situation in the first place or who this child was, but now was not the time to think about it. He needed to find a suitable place to get out of the cold.

At least the suspicious amount of money he was carrying will help pay for another hotel room for the night.

The streets were currently sparsely populated, most likely due to the cold. But what people he did encounter either took one brief look at him and then cross the street, pretending to see nothing, or do a double take, their gazes wide in alarm, but did nothing to aid him.

Not that they could do much for him, of course.

Ukitake had lost track of time, so how long he had been wandering now he did not know. All he knew was that he could no longer feel the presence of his fellow Soul Reapers, so knew he was at a safe distance.

Now, he could go into survival mode.

First things first, he needed to get some supplies as well as some clothes for his child charge. While his large jacket was keeping Sosu-chan warm for now, he needed proper coverage. That shirt he was wearing just won't do. And he knew without a doubt that Sosu-chan will be hungry; while Ukitake himself could go days without food, a child could not, and should not.

Glancing at his surroundings, only mildly familiar with the workings of the World of the Living, Ukitake soon spotted one of those convenient stores which appeared to be conveniently close to a nearby hotel, hence their namesake.

Good, he'll duck in there, get what he will need before making his way to the hotel, which hopefully still had a room left.

Entering into the convenience store made Ukitake realize just how cold he truly was. He had become numb to the wind outside, but now that he was out of it and standing in a place that was somewhat warm, brought on uncontrollable shivers to racked his growing weaker by the minute frame. Even his teeth were starting to rattle.

Scanning the shelves quickly, Ukitake grabbed what he thought he might need, thankful that this store had a small collection of children's clothing in one corner. He'll have to make a wild guess as to what size Sosu-chan would wear. Even if he got a size too big, something was much better than nothing after all.

Fearing that he might have lingered in this store for a little bit too long, he carried his chosen goods to the counter, grateful that the store was nearly empty.

The cashier took one look at his face before abruptly looking elsewhere. Even as she scanned the items and recited how much this will cost him, she refused to look at his face. It was at that moment that Ukitake realised how hideous that bruise that marred his face truly was. He had forgotten that humans saw wounds differently that he and his fellow Soul Reapers would.

Balancing Sosu-chan on his hip, Ukitake dug around in the bag, pulled out some money, how much he wasn't sure, and gave it to the cashier's awkwardly held out hand. He decided not to wait around to see if it was the right amount or not and simply scooped up his chosen items that had been placed in a plastic bag and hurried left the shop. He ignored the cashier's voice telling him that he had change and shivered violently when he stepped out into the freezing cold air.

Funny, it felt even colder than before.

Crossing the street, Ukitake made a beeline for the hotel, all the while keeping his senses on alert for even the tiniest hint of a Spiritual Pressure.

The door made a little tingling sound as he stepped into the lobby and Ukitake's shivers starting to increase dramatically when he stepped into the warmth. He was beginning to shake so much that he was afraid that he may unintentionally drop the precious bundle resting against his chest.

A woman's voice, sounding quite elderly in human years, drifted in with the promise of being right there. And a mere moment later, the seeming owner of that voice appeared. She was a rather stout, portly woman, the type that brought images of a motherly baker to mind. When she entered, she was smiling, but that soon dissipated when she took one good look at him.

Unwillingly, Ukitake immediately ducked his head, trying to hide the bruise on his cheek.

"Goodness gracious child, what in Heaven's name are you doing out in the cold without wearing your coat?" she tisked with an abundant amount of concern. "You'll catch your death a cold. Come into the warmth before your freeze!"

Ukitake found it quite ironic that she was referring to him as child, as he was over 2000 years old, but he had no energy to deny this woman her motherly concern, even as she pushed him further into the hotel.

Suddenly, she turned quite sombre, no doubt seeing the terrible injury on his face. She appeared ready to ask him another question when Sosu-chan began to stir in his arms. Turning away slightly, Ukitake pulled the jacket down a little, exposing Sosu-chan's head so that he could gently kiss his crown and soothe him back into sleep, rocking him gently in his arms.

When he was certain Sosu-chan was sleeping again, he reluctantly turned to the hotel owner, the elderly woman watching him carefully with a worried filled gaze.

"Are you in any trouble, dear," she asked him carefully.

In the words of his younger, more outspoken Division members; he was in a shit load of trouble. But he wasn't going to tell her that, not that she would actually believe anything he would tell her.

"I can't say," he ended up replying with, clutching Sosu-chan a little bit tighter against him. "I just need somewhere to stay for the night."

That did nothing to dissipate her concern, but fortunately she said nothing and simply ushered him toward and up a flight of stairs. She then walked around him, toward the first door on the right and opened it, motioning for him to enter.

"Ah, how much-?" Ukitake attempted to ask, but she cut him off with a raised hand.

"Just take it," the elderly woman said as she all but pushed him into the room. "That way, there will be no record of your presence being here. So if anyone asks, I can show them proof of otherwise."

That was quite clever, actually. It gave the impression that she had done something like this before.

"Thank you," Ukitake whispered sincerely as he stepped into the room, letting the hotel owner shut the door behind him with the promise that she'll check up on him later.

Taking a moment to do a quick survey of the room, Ukitake was pleased to note that this room was much better than the last one; there was no comparison, really. There were two beds, an ensuite and a kitchenette.

Placing his shopping onto a small coffee table, Ukitake carefully removed his coat from around Sosu-chan, pleased to see that the child was still sleeping peacefully against his chest, his tiny hands grasping at his t-shirt.

Tucking him into the large queen size bed, Ukitake felt a frown tug at his lips as he ran his hand through the brown hair. Why would the Soul Society be after this child and how could they possibly want to hurt him? He was only a baby, an innocent little child; how could they even consider such a vile act?

Realizing that he was starting to become angry, Ukitake removed his hand and took several deep breathes in order to calm himself down. He sat on the edge of the bed for a few moments to consider what he should do next. He was literally making things up as he went along at this point and he really didn't like it. There was no security in that and children need security.

Touching his forehead with his palm, Ukitake suddenly felt alone, isolated and...fearful. His body felt heavy and weak, his chest burning painfully that it beginning to hurt to breath. Walking through the winter wind did very little to help his health, especially now that he was sporting extra injuries, but he did what he had to do make sure Sosu-chan was safe.

Still, his health was deteriorating. He'll need to find some help, someone he could trust.

Shunsui...

Was he looking for him, too? He had to be, there was no way Shunsui would just leave him alone, even if it was to protect him, he would always find a way to get to him. He knew this because Ukitake would do the same for him.

God, he wished Shunsui was here right now. He might be able to shed some light on the situation. As well as offer his aid; his warmth, his humour, his support. He just wished Shunsui was here to wrap his arms around him and tell him that everything will be ok. He could believe him whenever he said that.

"_It's alright, Juu, I'll find you, no matter what."_

"Shunsui..."

Those words, they were uttered to him not so long ago...during the battle against Aizen, no doubt. His memory was still very vague, but maybe if he sat down for a moment in this deafening silence, he might be able to piece together the cryptic quotes he could remember.

And that dream, he momentarily forgot about that when Sosu-chan first awoke him into this situation. He recognized those voices, they were familiar, every single one of them, but he just couldn't put his finger on who owned those voices. If he did, he might be able to piece things together.

"Why can't I remember, Sogyo no Kotowari?" he murmured aloud as he rested he head on the wall behind him.

_Juu-chan needs to rest_, his Zanpakutō replied gently into his mind. _You know already, but are confused. Rest now._

How could he rest like this? The Soul Society trailing but a few steps behind, the reasons unknown as to why they wish to harm this child? How could he take a break?

Suddenly, he felt a small vibration from his Zanpakutō, soothing and warming at the same time. Then, he felt Sogyo no Kotowari leave his side for just a moment, only to appear before him, materialized into their physical, human form. A pair of identical twin boys stood before him, their Shinto priest robes flawless as ever, but their eyes, no longer enlightened with playfulness, only worry.

Immediately, they enveloped him with their warm hugs, their tiny arms easily slipping around his sickly frame.

"Please rest, Juu-chan," Sogyo begged him as he rubbed his face against his shoulder.

"We'll protect you and Sosu-chan," Kotowari added as he looked up at him with watery green eyes.

Ukitake soon realized that he had no strength left to argue and he knew he could trust his much-loved Zanpakutō to keep their promise. They were safe, for now, so it would be best if he got as much rest as he could. Until he could remember how he got into this mess, he had to keep moving a few steps in front of the Soul Society. He needed all the strength he could muster.

"Alright," Ukitake relented with a small smile, allowing Sogyo and Kotowari to help him over to the other bed, laying him down under the blankets before moving to either side of him, watching over him.

It didn't take long for his aching muscles to relax and he soon found himself drifting off into a sea of blackness that was oddly comforting, if a little disorientating. And then, the tiniest whispers of voices echoed through his mind, remembering, replaying, reciting.

"_And just what are you attempting to do now?"_

That voice...was that Aizen? Yes, there was no mistaking that supreme arrogance. But, there was also a hint of disbelief in his voice. Humour, perhaps?

"_I'm sorry, but this is the only way to save both you and everyone."_

There was no mistaking that voice, it belonged to Kisuke Urahara and he sounded somewhat pleased with himself, as he usually did when he made a breakthrough of some kind. But there was also a hint of...remorse? No, compassion?

"_Y-you..."_ That sounded like...Yoruichi? When did she enter the battle? _"You turned him into a child?"_

Turned into a child?

"_It is the will of the Hougyoku."_

That was Urahara's voice again, but...?

Wait...Aizen, Hougyoku, turned into a child...It can't be, Sosu-chan...

Ukitake bolted up straight into a sitting position, ripping himself almost painfully from his memories, only mildly aware that Sogyo no Kotowari was still holding onto him. With his breathing suddenly becoming nonexistent, he turned his wide eyes to the child on the bed on the other side of the room. The little one was also now sitting up in bed, his dark brown eyes blinking at him, appearing fearful. Then, as quickly as his little body would allow, he slipped off the bed, stood up shakily and held his arms out to him, tears building within his eyes as he walked over to him.

"Mama?"

Ukitake could only manage to swallow thickly. "A...Aizen?"

* * *

Haha, bet you didn't see that coming? Yeah, you probably did, but still...surprise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews:** Thanks so much; PND, realdarkangel, yosh, Foxcklee, Defiant Vixen and Emmy Awarder for reviewing! Have a cookie~!

**AN:** Wow, sorry about the delay for this chapter. Been a tad busy with assignments and assays and that sort of thing. Anywho, I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Ukitake is just far too cool, isn't he?

* * *

Chapter 3:

He could feel it, the blood as it drove a blazing trail down his cheek, slipping down his neck in a cringing, sticky substance. His breathing was heavy, painful, his eyesight hazy and distorted. Every part of his wounded and fragile body hurt so much that he had grown numb. He just stood there, staring unfocusedly in front of him as a light breeze tussled his hair, causing it to sway about before his eyes, the strands caressing his face with feather like touches.

"_Ukitake-san!"_

Familiar voices, he could hear them all; the desperation, the despair, the fear, the hesitation and the want to be compassionate. Shunsui, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Isshin...Ichigo, they know, they understand that...

"_He's only a child..."_

They understood why he was doing this, why couldn't you, Sensei?

"_That threat must be destroyed! Aizen must be severely punished for what he has done!"_

"_Don't you see?"_ Ukitake found himself asking as he held the precious bundle in his arms, desperate, pleading, merciful. He then smiled softly, gently, lovingly. _"He won't be Aizen anymore..."_

"_Don't be a fool!"_ Sensei's voice was becoming more strained, more fraught, more...hesitant. _"He's still a threat!"_

Ukitake shook his head, compassionate tears welling behind his lashes as his smile never wavered. _"No..."_

"_Run, Ukitake! Take him with you!"_

Arms suddenly wrapped around him, arms that were comforting and reassuring, arms that were strong and powerful, yet gentle and kind. He knew those arms, and he knew them well.

Shunsui...

"_It's alright, Juu, I'll find you, no matter what."_

Yes, he will find him. They will be together again soon.

"I'm sorry, wake up, please..."

Ukitake's eyes suddenly snapped open, his breath coming out in quick, harsh breathes. His chest was aching, his body trembling as he head swam with words and visions that seemed to long ago, and yet so new.

"I sorry I did something wrong..."

That voice...

Sitting bold straight, Ukitake found his attention immediately drawn to the source of the voice, only mildly noting that he must have blacked out for a moment. The shock, the realization was still very prevalent in his expression, he was certain. But as he turned his attention toward the child beside him, as Sogyo no Kotowari tried to often him comfort, he saw little Sosu, er, Aizen on the floor, his tiny hands covering his face and he was crying.

No, he wasn't just crying, he was sobbing painfully. His little shoulders were trembling as his whole tiny body shook, gasping for breath around his cries, tears rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably.

Immediately, Ukitake slipped onto the floor in front of him and drew him into his arms, sitting him on his lap as he rocked him back and forth tenderly, whispering to him gently and soothingly. "Shhh, it's ok, you're ok. You've done nothing wrong, so don't cry."

He was beginning to understand what was happening to him now, why he was in this situation, although the finer details were still lost; the Gigai, the money, but that was of little concern to him now. As he now knew that this child in his arms was in fact Sosuke Aizen, the greatest enemy the Soul Society has ever know, the one who was responsible for so many lives lost and lives destroyed...

But that no longer mattered.

This was Sosu-chan he was holding, cradling in his arms. He was completely innocent now; Ukitake felt it when he held him in his arms like he was. There was nothing but childish innocence about him now; a child who was lost and afraid. There was no malice, no hatred, no lust for absolute power; nothing like that at all.

He was only a small child and children at that age held no desire for such things.

And the Soul Society was after him regardless.

Disconnected voices continued to ring through his head, some words unintelligible, while others were demanding someone to put an end to all of this madness. Orders given, protests rebuked...he can't...why?

"_There isn't any other way! Kill him!"_

Ukitake could remember Head-Captain Yamamoto give this order, the absolute fury of his words caused rippling effects of fear that still frightened him now. How could Sensei live with himself, how could he order the death of a child by such cruel means?

There was no way Ukitake would allow any harm to come to a child, especially one who was only a mere few years old. A child cannot be born evil; hatred for the world came from circumstance and one's own attitude to life's trails.

That was why he reacted. He took the blow that was meant to take Aizen's life once and for all. His body was weak, still healing, but he knew that he could handle the attack that was from none other than his own Sensei.

No matter what, as long as Aizen was with him, he will not allow him to die. He had a second chance and no one, no matter who they were, was going to deny him this chance.

"I will protect you, Sosu-chan, no matter what," Ukitake continued to comfort, resting his chin on top of that messy brown hair as the sobs slowly begin to subside. "Everything will be alright."

His words, however, seemed to hold false assurance for he could feel them approaching, more Soul Reapers approaching from the rooftops, closing in rapidly. There was no time to rest, to think; he had to act. Now!

"Sogyo no Kotowari our belongings, quickly!" Ukitake ordered as he struggled to his feet, still clutching his child charge close to his chest, even more determined to keep him safe.

He grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around Aizen much like he had done before as the twin humanized form of Sogyo no Kotowari did as they were told, helping Ukitake to take hold of his possessions before returning to their Zanpakto state, resting in their sheath by his side, forever next to him as they have been for over 2000 years. It would be far too risky it they remained in their child form. The Soul Society could easily spot four individuals instead of just two.

Ignoring his protesting muscles, Ukitake made a hasty departure of the room and quickly descended the stairs. The motherly hotel owner looked startled upon seeing him in such a state and before he could say he was leaving and for her to utter a questioning protest there was that familiar sound of someone flittering about in the rooms above, causing her to snap her mouth shut and abruptly look up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry," Ukitake said with sincere and desperate apologies as he fled passed her and outside into the seemingly colder evening air, darkness swiftly falling upon them.

But he had no time to think about the cold. He drew in a sharp breath and ducked down an alleyway close to the hotel, pressing his back against the cool, dirty wall behind him as he hid behind a stack of boxes. He then tried to silence his breathing when he felt the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stand up on end; they were close now.

He had to try and get to Isshin Kurosaki. He didn't understand why exactly, but he could still hear his voice, the one telling him to take Aizen and run. He had to get to him, he just might be able to help him. Or at least, look after Aizen for him.

But they were closing in; they were closing in much too fast. He can't keep up, not while he was this weak and getting weaker by the second. Getting to Kurosaki would have been difficult enough in his current state, but to hide amongst the shadows, second guessing each step would prove to be too much for him to take. He would surely fall and Aizen...

Sosu-chan...

"Shunsui..." he whispered softly, delicately as he held Aizen closer. "I need you more than ever."

Suddenly, there was a sensation of familiarity, a well-known sight of pink and Ukitake felt his heart skip a beat, his eyes widening in hope. Did he...did he just see the familiar pink kimono that forever adorned the shoulders of his love?

Tilting his head back to look up at the eves of the rooftops above him, he saw the most welcoming sight. There, with his broad shoulders, powerful chest and lofty height was Shunsui Kyouraku, standing tall and proud, his face set in determination. And his eyes, they were searching, expertly surveying his surroundings with a gaze that left nothing untouched.

Ukitake felt his throat tighten and a smile make its way onto his lips as he gazed up at his best friend and lover. He was here and he was alive.

And he was searching for him, he could just tell.

Oh, thank goodness.

Suddenly, Shunsui turned his head down toward him and time seemed to all but stand still as Shunsui's eyes widening significantly with realization.

_Shunsui..._

Then, a mere fraction of a moment later, Ukitake found himself wrapped up in those familiar arms, the welcoming comfort of his body heat and spiritual pressure surrounding him protectively. And those intoxicating lips were pressed against his, searching for confirmation, for reassurance that he was really there, in his arms and alive.

All the fear, the uncertainty, the exhaustion all drained away at that very moment as Ukitake lost himself into Shunsui's embrace, encouraging his hands that touched and caressed, still seeking reassurance from him. And he just collapsed against him, a heavy burden lifted from his shoulders.

Everything would be alright now, he could feel it.

* * *

Well, chapter 3 is done. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews:** Thanks so much; yosh, Foxcklee, realdarkangel, PND and Defiant Vixen for reviewing the last chapter!

**AN:** Hey again! I'm just about done with the exams and so on, but I live in Australia, do it's winter over here and no summer vacation for me. –_sigh_- Oh well, hopefully I'll get my life back soon, yes? And I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, this one filled with both Ukitake and Shunsui supreme awesomeness! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4:

If possible, Ukitake would love stay in these arms forever, be lost in this kiss for the rest of time; the devotion, the warmth, the security he found here he could find nowhere else.

But he couldn't, too much was at stake.

"Shunsui," Ukitake murmured as he so reluctantly pulled away, one arm wrapped securely around the bundle against his chest as his other hand latched tightly onto Shunsui's clothing. "What's been going on? What's happening?"

Lifting his hand to tenderly cup the side of his face, Shunsui breathed a weary sigh and shook his head. "It's been three days," he told him simply.

Three days? Had he been missing for three days already?

"Three days?" Ukitake repeated, his eyes widening from the shock of the revelation before a sense of guilt set in. "Oh Shun, I am so sorry."

Being separated from Shunsui for a day that he had been awake was bad enough, but three days? Shunsui must have been frantic in his search for him; he knew he would be if their roles were reversed.

"Don't be," Shunsui said with a rather humourless chuckle before kissing him on the forehead, muttering against his white hair. "You just can't help yourself, can you, you benevolent fool."

Ukitake smiled sadly at those words. Honestly, Shunsui had to put up with so much from him; he was truly lucky to have someone like him by his side. "You know me."

Shunsui chuckled again, this one more genuine than the first and he pulled away. As he did so, he looked down at the coat that Ukitake was holding, watching as it moved ever so slightly. Realisation flickered into his expression. "So, this is-?"

"Yeah," Ukitake replied as he removed his hand from Shunsui's clothing to gently pull down the coat, exposing a small head of messy brown hair. "Come on out, Sosu-chan. It's ok."

However, Aizen seemed reluctant to move, looking up at him with watery brown eyes. "Mama?"

"He won't hurt you," Ukitake whispered reassuringly as he smiled warmly, turning Aizen slowly so he could look at Shunsui more clearly, to show him that he was indeed not a threat to either of them. "I promise."

A sense of calm washed over him as he gently coaxed Aizen out of hiding, Shunsui's wise eyes watching him carefully. Ukitake was certain and understanding that Shunsui still held a sense of caution; he always did whenever he was in the vicinity of prying eyes or unwanted guests. But he watched as it soon slipped away when Aizen finally popped his head up, his tiny hands clutching at his shirt as he looked at his surroundings slowly, with a child-like fear and carefulness. And when he turned to look at Shunsui only to duck his head a moment later, making a small noise of fear, Ukitake smiled softly when Shunsui's gray eyes held a sense of amusement.

"Hey there, little guy," Shunsui greeted in a voice that was both warm and heartening.

Aizen seem to relax a little upon his greeting, but still very unsure on how to respond. Not that it was much of a surprise, all the other 'adults' he had encountered or have heard of either wanted nothing to do with him or were seen as threatening. "...Um."

"It's alright," Ukitake coaxed as he balanced him a little higher on his hip. "Say hello."

Aizen looked at him for a moment before shyly turning back to Shunsui, waving his little hand somewhat hesitantly at him. "Hello."

He then hid back into his chest when Shunsui laughed at his response, but he didn't seem as fearful as he was before and he was peering up at him through his hands. And Shunsui, for his part, didn't seem that cautious anymore either. It was because he knew that this Aizen was completely different to the one they had fought mere days ago.

"How could Sensei...?"

Shunsui sighed and shook his head, his eyes suddenly growing dark. "I don't know, Juu."

How could Sensei be so...blind? Had this war really harden his heart so much as to forsake an innocent child, forsake his own humanity, forsake his own mercy?

Mercy.

Yes, that was the reason why Ukitake was doing this, risking everything in order for this child to live. It wasn't out of pity or out of sympathy. To be merciful, to never forget one's compassion, that was true power.

"Look at him, Shunsui," Ukitake went on to say as he carefully placed his jacket around his tiny body again, keeping him warm and secure. "Why couldn't Sensei look at him in the eyes and then look at me and tell me that he was a threat?"

"Juu," Shunsui sighed, unsure on how the answer that, looking far older and wearier than Ukitake had ever seen him before, which really tugged at his heartstrings greatly. Suddenly, his attention was diverted elsewhere and he moved to take him into his arms again, his jaw becoming firm. "We've got to go," he said quickly and quietly. "They're closing in."

Ukitake wrapped his arms tighter around Aizen and nodded his head once. "Right."

"Let's get you somewhere I know you'll be safe," Shunsui murmured before he whisked him away in his arms, Shunpo'ding them effortlessly across the rooftops, keeping both his and Ukitake's Spiritual Pressure closely guarded.

Ukitake knew they were close, the hairs on the back of his neck was standing up on end. Even so, with Shunsui holding him close, his strong arm wrapped around his shoulders as they hurried silently and quickly through the streets, the winter air seemingly unable to touch them, he felt safe. And why wouldn't he? Not even an army of the Specialists Assassin Corp was any much for one and only Shunsui Kyouraku.

Sparing a glance to the magnificent man at his side, Ukitake felt fortunate that Shunsui was really here with him, for him. His eyes stare forward with narrowed determination, his jaw set hard and strong, his expression unwavering, enough to send chills down the spine of anyone who dared to stand before him.

He was incredible.

"They're after Sosu-chan, aren't they?" Ukitake questioned as Shunsui kept them low to the ground, but moving quickly in the shadows, so not to draw any unwanted attention.

"Yes, they are after Aizen," Shunsui replied, his keen eyes taking in every inch of their surroundings quickly. "But they don't seem to realize that he is a child now."

"They don't?" Ukitake asked with a sense of confusion. "Then why are they-?"

But Shunsui interrupted him with a rather coy smile, a smirk even. "They have been lead to believe that you're being held here in the World of the Living against your will."

Ukitake's confusion only deepened further. "What? How?"

Shunsui said no words, only chuckled and sent a wink in his direction. "Heh."

If they weren't travelling at exceptional speeds, he would have kissed the man right here and now. Those Soul Reapers that he had encountered were after Aizen, not after Sosu-chan, so they wouldn't have killed him instantly. Shunsui was truly amazing.

"Shun," Ukitake said as he pushed himself further against his side, the arm around his shoulders more than willing to pull him closer.

A few moments later they finally came to a stop and Ukitake had to take a moment for his senses to settle enough to realize just where he was; a few houses down from a place called the Kurosaki Clinic.

Hmm, it was like Shunsui read his mind.

"They'll be looking for me as well soon," Shunsui said as he continued to hold him close against his side, his eyes carefully surveying their new surroundings. "I can't stay. If they find you now, they'll take Aizen-"

"Sosu-chan," Ukitake interrupted him. The less their fellow Soul Reapers know the better.

"Sosu-chan-" Shunsui quickly corrected. "Away from you."

"Shunsui." He didn't want him to leave, but he knew he was right. They couldn't afford the further suspicions of the Soul Society, especially now that they were growing more insistent in their searchings.

At least their knowledge of the situation was extremely limited, thanks to Shunsui.

But...Sensei knows the truth of the matter, hadn't he said anything about what was going on? Anything about him?

Shaking his head, Ukitake knew that wasn't important right now. "I understand."

"I'll throw them off your trail," Shunsui informed him as he turned him around in his arms so they were now facing each other again. "They won't look for you here. You're safe now."

"Thank you," Ukitake whispered as he leaned in close to him, truly not wanting to be separated from him so soon after their reunion.

"I'll be back soon," Shunsui reassured firmly, looking him straight in the eyes as he did so. "Until then, Isshin will look after you."

"Ok," Ukitake replied as he gave him a rather shaky smile. "See you soon?"

"Yeah." Shunsui was gently caressing the bruised side of his face, his large hand touching him gently and somewhat guiltily, his eyes darkening once again.

"It's doesn't hurt, Shun," Ukitake told him softly, nudging his head with his face a little in reassurance. "It's ok."

Shunsui looked as though he wanted to argue, to protest, but instead he sighed deeply and ran his thumb over Ukitake's bottom lip, looking at him tenderly. He then moved forward and kissed his lips once again.

"Until then," he said after he pulled away from the kiss. "Get some rest, please."

"I will," Ukitake reassured him. "Thank you."

They shared one last kiss, this one lingering far longer than any of the others before Shunsui shunpo'd away, his presence, his warmth slowly fading away. It was in that moment did Ukitake suddenly realize how cold it really was. And how close to collapse he was.

He had to keep moving, the Kurosaki house hold was only a few steps away now. No matter how long or agonizing those steps were, he was going to make it, for everyone who has helped him so far.

Stepping through the glassed doors of the clinic, he immediately caught the attention of a young girl with short light orange hair who had previously been sweeping. The way her eyes widen in utter shock, dropping her broom in the process, alerted Ukitake to how deeply troubled and weak he must appear.

"Ah!" she cried, turning toward the inside of the building. "Ichigo! Come quick, he needs help!"

"What?" Came a familiar voice, followed by the sound of feet slapping against the wooden floor, moving hurriedly through the building. "What's wrong?"

Relief filled him when Ukitake saw the familiar sight of a lanky orange-haired youth appear before him, his usual scowling face had paled considerably upon seeing him and he seemed to be openly staring at him. Not that Ukitake could blame him of course, but he was just happy to see that the teen was alive and well. He had been so worried about his companions' wellbeing during his time on the run.

However, his vision soon began to become unfocused, his world suddenly titling and blurring, his eyelid feeling heavy and gritty. He knew that he didn't have much strength left now; his body was starting to give out.

"Ichigo..." he murmured as he clutched Aizen closer to his chest and slowly snuck down to his knees, hitting the ground with a sharp and somewhat painful thud before falling to sit on his feet haphazardly. His hair fell around his shoulders as he tried to ignore the way the muscles in his arms all but screamed in protest as he tightened his grip on Aizen. He had become so weak that he could no longer hold this child in his arms anymore. But he refused to let go; he will not let Aizen go until he knows for certain that he will be safe.

"Ukitake-san!" He heard Ichigo's voice cry out in alarm, concern abundant in his voice. "Dad, quick!"

"Please," Ukitake whispered tiredly, softly, his vision growing darker with each passing second as his arms began to quiver around Aizen. "Take him, I can't hold him anymore..."

"I've got him," Another voice said, this one quite deep and familiar, and reassuring all the same. "You can rest now, Senpai."

A smile touched Ukitake's lips when he finally recognized the voice. It was Isshin, and he was safe as well.

Good.

"I'm glad to see you're both alright," Ukitake whispered weakly, his voice seemingly to fall into the distance and he felt something like arms, strong and solid, yet not the ones he knew so well, suddenly grab him as his world suddenly goes dark once again.

"Ukitake-san!"

* * *

Isn't Ukitake amazing? –_sparkles_- Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews:** Thanks so much; Foxcklee, realdarkangel, PND, SingBenihime, Defiant Vixen and zangetsuichigo13 for reviewing! I'm so glad you're like it so far!

**AN:** Hey again! Finally, an update for this fic! Yeah, I kinda got writer's block all of a sudden, which is very annoying. And it always happens when you least expect it, am I right? Well, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5:

A deafening silence fell over the battlefield of Fake Karakura Town. And then, a child's cry was heard when Ukitake found himself struggling through the darkness of trying to stay conscious and an immediate sense of dread washed over him when that child's fearful cry continued, echoing through the air like to tolling of a bell.

What in the world was a child doing in the middle of a battlefield?

Opening his eyes that felt as though they were glued together harshly and pushing himself to his elbows under the aching protest of his muscles, Ukitake peered through the tilted haze to spy the silhouette of his Sensei standing tall and proud near a small, squirming bundle of...clothing?

No, another child's cry rang out and he suddenly saw his Sensei pull a child out of the clothing, holding him harshly by the one arm, ignoring the child's cries and pleas to stop. That child was Aizen, the Hougyoku may no longer be within his chest, but that child was most definitely him.

Kisuke Urahara did this. But did he seal the Hougyoku as well?

And then, the world seemed to stop as he watched as Head-Captain Yamamoto draw back his arm, a Kidou spell on his lips, a deadly haze swirling around his hand.

It felt as though Ukitake's heart literally came to a stop.

No, he can't. Not a child. He can't do that to a child!

_No...Sensei, stop!_

Suddenly, he found himself lying in a cloud of dust, the wind knocked out of him harshly as he struggled to breathe. Then a deep, excruciating heat of pain seemed to explode on the left side of his face, obscuring his sight that was already insufficient from the exhaustion he had placed on his already too fragile body.

However, it meant nothing compared to the squirming, sobbing bundle that he held in his arms, clinging to him with tiny, shaky hands. This child was scared, he was terrified and he was innocent.

That was all that mattered.

"_Juushiro! Get out of the way!"_

A sense of defiance washed over him as he struggled to his feet to stare down his Sensei for the second time, and just like before when he interfered with Rukia's execution, he won't idly back down from this, either.

"_No, I won't, Sensei."_

"Senpai?"

The next thing Ukitake knew was an incredible warmth, his aching body laying in a soft bed, a warm, thick blanket like material was draped over him, tenderly, reassuringly. Then, a large hand touched his brow, brushing away his hair from the clammy skin. The touch felt familiar, comforting and kind. He knew this touch, though it has been a many year since he had felt it.

"Isshin?"

Opening his tired eyes, Ukitake took a few agonizing moments to blink away the blurriness of his gaze enough to see a familiar face, the face of someone he hadn't seen for quite some time, though hasn't changed a bit.

"Hey," came a smiling drawl, a relieved expression on a ruggedly whisker-lined face. "Long time no see, Senpai."

After disappearing for so many years without word, making him think that he was dead and that was the only thing he had to say? Honestly, Ukitake didn't know whether to hug him or slap him across the face for making him worry and then hugged him.

However, he wasn't in any condition to do either.

"Isshin," he whispered hoarsely as a tired smile tugged at his lips. "It's good to see you, too."

As his hazy mind began to clear, Ukitake remembered the events that brought him here in the Kurosaki residence in the first place and he abruptly sat up in bed, his eyes wide and searching, once again blatantly and defiantly ignoring his protesting muscles. He pushed away the hands that tried to force him to lay down with a disobedient swat of his own hands, instead focusing his attention to his surroundings. He soon realized that he was in a room that was decorated with items that a teenager would possess, making him assume that he had been taken to Ichigo's room to rest.

And he soon realized that he was resting here alone.

Struggling to sit up, Ukitake turned briefly to look at the man sitting beside the bed. "Sosu-chan?" he questioned, a sense of fear bubbling within in chest as Isshin held the expression of being slightly distant, nervous, his gaze refusing to meet his. "Isshin, where is Sosu-chan?"

"Juushiro," Isshin said with a sigh, finally turning his eyes toward him. "Sosu-chan is-"

"Aizen," Ukitake interrupted him with a slight nod of his head. "I know."

Isshin pressed his lips together thinly with reluctant acceptance and drew a sharp intake of air through his nose. "You remember?"

"Only fragments, I'm afraid," Ukitake replied as he swivelled around to slip his legs from under the blankets, pausing to realize that he was no longer wearing those simple human clothes he found himself in earlier. In fact, the clothes had gotten even simpler. He was now wearing a pair of shorts that were black in colour and a medium shade blue shirt that fitted him a bit better than the previous one. It was still too big, much to his annoyance.

A shiver rippled through his slender form when the cold air touched his expose skin and he weakly wrapped his arms around himself as he studied the room a bit more. However, his gaze was quickly filled when Isshin pushed a thick, fluffy jumper at him, leaving him no question with what to do with it.

"Juushiro," Isshin said with a sense of exasperation in his voice, looking all the bit ragged and frustrated. "You need to rest some more."

However, Ukitake was adamant that he'll rest later.

Struggling to put the jumper on, he sighed when this piece of clothing was also too big for him as well. Either Isshin had purposely gotten a jumper too big for him or he has lost quite a sufficient amount of weight since he had gone on the run. And something tells him it was the later of the two, which made him wince.

"I still have many questions that are left to be answered," Ukitake said as he settled into the jumper and wrapped his arms around himself again. "But they can wait. Where is Sosu?"

"Downstairs," Isshin finally answered as he pointed toward the door with his chin. "He's had something to eat and is now sleeping. We didn't have a bed for him, so we made one up for him on the coach. Don't worry, your Zanpakutō are looking over him."

Relief touched him and Ukitake sighed; he knew he could trust Ichigo and Isshin to take care of Aizen for him.

"That's good," he murmured as he slowly and gradually climbed to his feet.

Isshin, however, didn't seem to approve of his movements and frowned at him. "And where do you think you're going?"

Slowly making his way to the door on shaky legs, Ukitake lingered in the door way, slightly surprised at how weak and unsteady he truly was. Still, it wasn't going to stop him as he stumbled out into the hallway and used the wall as a guide. "Just want to make sure."

"Get back into bed," Isshin practically ordered him, even going as far as grabbing him by the arm. And yet, his grip wasn't all that harsh or strong; he was actually quite gentle from the fear of hurting him further than he already was.

He was also trying really, really hard to be patient. Normally, he would have started yelling at the top of his lungs and making a song and dance about everything in the most spectacular way. So, Ukitake could count himself lucky that Isshin didn't try to head butt him and drag him back to bed.

"You still haven't even _begun_ to recover yet," Isshin argued.

Ukitake knew he was pushing at any restraint Isshin might have, but he had to see with his own eyes and to reassure Aizen that he was alright, no doubt having scared the little one yet again by passing out with him still in his arms.

Placing his hand on the one holding his arm, Ukitake pried Isshin's fingers away and continued moving. "Where's Ichigo-kun?" he asked as he carefully descended the stairs, relying heavily on the hand rails for support.

With a disgruntle sigh, followed quickly by an overly dramatic sharp intake of breath through his nose, Isshin relented momentarily in his doctor pestering. "He's downstairs, too," he explained as he moved to his side to help him down the rest of the steps. "He's just being cautious."

While Ukitake could understand Ichigo's nervousness, there was really no fear to be had toward the child. If only they could look past the fact that this child was once Sosuke Aizen, then maybe they too could realize how innocent he is.

"There's no need," Ukitake said somewhat dismissively before quickly changing the subject. "How long was I out?"

"Only a couple of hours," Isshin told him, a berating tone of his voice increasing subtly, giving Ukitake the warning that he was mere moments away of hurling him over his shoulder and marching him straight back upstairs. "It's late; you should go back to bed."

"I just want to check up on Sosu-chan," Ukitake simply responded with a great amount of stubbornness as he pushed away from Isshin to make his own way into the lounge room. "He must be worried."

Behind him, Ukitake could feel Isshin's patience steady begin to unfurl. "Ugh, Senpai."

Moving swiftly into the room, Ukitake is greeted by the sight of his twin Zanpakto curled up on either side of Aizen on the couch, a thick blanket covering the three of them as they slumbered peacefully. Sogyo and Kotowari were reaching out for each other as they usually do, their small hands grasping the other, which in turn, Aizen used as a pillow.

What an adorable sight; it brought a smile to his face.

And on the other couch that decorated the room sat a certain orange-haired youth. Ichigo was sitting cross-legged on the couch, leaning his elbow on his knee as he rested his chin in the palm of his upturned hand. He was looking with sharp, piercing eyes at the same sight that Ukitake was, his gaze searching and calculation. One could even say he had eyes of a hawk, wanting for the slightest of movement.

Ukitake had to shake his head slightly and paddled over to the three children-like beings, moving directly into Ichigo's line of sight. He knelt down onto the floor and placed his hands gently upon Sogyo and Kotowari, making the twins blearily open their eyes. And he smiled reassuringly when he felt them gently touch his mind with the link only a Zanpakutō and their masters could understand.

"Ukitake-san?" Ichigo spluttered as he seemingly snapped out of a trance like state and scrambled off the couch. "What are you doing up? Go back to bed, your injuries-"

Before Ichigo could say anymore, Aizen woke up when Sogyo and Kotowari moved and he sat up, cutely rubbing his eyes as he yawned. He then bleary looked around the room, causing Ichigo to fall silent while Ukitake waited patiently for him to wipe away some of his sleepiness.

He soon perked up, however, when he turned those eyes toward Ukitake and held out his stubby little arms toward him. "Mama?"

Ukitake immediately moved forward to hug him, running his fingers soothingly, reassuringly through his hair. "I'm here, go back to sleep, alright?"

Aizen pushed back to look up at him with watery eyes, his bottom lip trembling as he willed himself not to cry. "Mama not hurt?"

A soft chuckle escaped Ukitake's lips, feeling a sense of warmth touch him at the child's tender concern toward him. Honestly, if the others could see how precious he was, they would never do anything to hurt him.

"No, mama's fine," he said momentarily forgetting about his fatigue and aches and pains as he motherly touched Aizen's nose with his own, the little one finally cracking a bit of a smile at the affectionate action. "Sleep now."

Satisfied that his mama was alright, Aizen promptly fell back to sleep with little trouble, Sogyo and Kotowari once again taking their places on either side of him. "Thank you for taking such good care of him Sogyo-chan and Kotowari-chan," Ukitake whispered as he moved to kiss the twins on the brow each.

He then turned to look at Ichigo, a soft smile touching his lips when he noted that Ichigo was blatantly staring at him, looking as if he had just witnessed an extraordinary thing. "And you too, Ichigo-kun. Thank you."

Ichigo flushed lightly at the words of gratitude before he looked off to the side, appearing to be internally torn about something. "...Ukitake-san, you shouldn't-"

Before Ichigo could finished what he wanted to say, Isshin interrupted him by stepping into the room, hands on his hips, looking all the part of a disapproving father. And he looked about two seconds away from exploding into his famously flamboyant gestures, dramatic way of speaking and fit-like motions with his arms and legs that could only ever be described as Isshin-ness.

Really, there was no other way to describe Isshin's animated way of communicating.

"Now, will you rest?" he directed that question solely on Ukitake.

Ukitake knew he should rest now that he had the time to do so, but there were still so many questions he wanted answered, especially questions directed at the future. But before he could find the words to present an argument, a familiar scent of fresh flowers drifting on an earthy breeze of Sake touched his senses and his heart skipped a beat.

"I'll take care of him from here, Isshin, Ichigo," a heady voice drawled before the sight of flashy pink filled the room.

"Kyouraku-san, too?" Ichigo said in surprise at the newcomer, but Ukitake wasn't really listening. He was too busy looking up at Shunsui with nothing but relief in his expression.

"Shunsui?" he murmured before he suddenly found himself on his feet, wrapped up in those arms once again. And he clung to him just like before, feeling Shunsui tighten his arms around him as well, holding him close and pressing his cheek against his hair, drawing in a deep breath to take in his scent.

Ukitake wasn't sure if Shunsui had taken hold of him or he had moved to press himself against this warm and comforting chest, being held in these protective and powerful arms, and he really didn't care.

"Rest for a while longer, Juu-chan," Shunsui whispered to him as he ran his fingers through his hair. "We can talk later."

Melting under Shunsui's touch, Ukitake nodded against his shoulder, his fingers grasping onto his clothing tighter. He could never, ever say no to Shunsui when he held him like this and spoke into his ear like that.

"Only if you stay this time," he murmured in reply.

A soft chuckle radiated from Shunsu's chest and a kiss was placed on his temple. "I'm not going anywhere."

That was all he needed to hear.

* * *

There, I've brought Shunsui back. Honestly, I couldn't make him stay away for long, now could I? Special guest star appearance in the next chapter, hopefully! So make sure you leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews:** Thank you so very much; SuNrIsEmAsSacRe, realdarkangel, PND, purelotus, moronqueen, Foxcklee and DefiantVixen for reviewing the last chapter!

**AN:** Hey again! Haven't really got much to say, other than I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6:

The next time Ukitake found himself fighting through the heavy, suppressing but somewhat comfortable darkness to consciousness, he could hear voices; three very distinct voices talking in hushed tones that were so close and yet seemingly so far away. Even through his dizzy sleepiness, he immediately recognised the voices and knew that they were indeed discussing something of great importance.

The next thing he was made aware of was that he was still in a small amount of pain, even though he was lying down on that comfortable surface from before. Soft blankets were tucked around him as a moisten cloth rested against his brow. There was also a heady scent of flowers and strong alcohol from something as soft as silk tucked under his chin.

And the realization of what that was made his aching body relax and tender reassurance touch him. This scent, that voice, it told him that Shunsui was indeed still there with him, in the same room as he, just as he had promise.

Shunsui had always kept his promises.

Slowly forcing his eyes open, Ukitake found that his vision was once again blurred and he had to squeeze his eyes shut and then force them open again a few times for the un-shapely figures to start to make sense to him. And, of course, the first thing he saw was a vision of pink and he knew that Shunsui's kimono that was always draped across his shoulders was now draped across him, shielding him, protecting him.

Letting his head slowly roll over to the right, Ukitake was slightly surprised to see that Aizen had been placed on the bed next to him, the little one still sleeping soundly. And his Zanpakutō had returned to the form of his blade, they too lying on the bed, placed there purposely on the other side of Aizen.

A smile touched Ukitake's lips when Aizen rolled over in his sleep, tugging at Shunsui's kimono with his hands, his brow knotting in slight annoyance.

Carefully snaking his hand out from under the blankets, Ukitake pulled at the kimono so it was now covering Aizen like a blanket, an act that immediately made him settle down and drift into a peaceful sleep.

Casting one last glance over the child, Ukitake allowed his head to roll to the right, toward the sound of the voices. There, standing in the threshold of the door way was Shunsui, surprisingly not wearing his captain's haori with his back to him. He couldn't see around his hulking form, but he could hear that Isshin and Ichigo were both standing not far from him. They must have moved their discussion out in the hallway.

They were, however, unaware that he was awake, so he continued to lay still on the bed, not wanting for them to abruptly stop conversing because of him. He still felt very shaky and he knew that his body needed more time to rest and recover. There was really no need for him to get up as he knew that he could be in no safer place.

To find a place that offered sanctuary after so much uncertainty was a wonderful feeling.

"How can we be sure he won't just turn back into that bastard when our backs are turned?" Came Ichigo's slightly raised voice, worry and concern clearly abundant in his tone.

A loud sigh was heaved as Isshin's voice drifted in as well. "We don't know, Ichigo."

"What we do know is that he is indeed a child now," Shunsui responded with his usually drawl with a not so usual feeling of weariness.

However Ichigo's concern wasn't that easy lifted. "It could be a trick!"

"You tell us, Ichigo," Shunsui interjected before Ichigo could say anymore. "You can see through Aizen's illusions, can't you?"

Silence followed before Ichigo muttered; "Well...yeah. He does feel like a simple child now."

"Maybe you should trust in what you see, hmm?"

That stumped Ichigo for a moment. "It's just..."

"I trust Juushiro," Shunsui suddenly stated with a deliberate sense of firmness in his voice. "I trust him as my best friend and I trust his heart; he hasn't been wrong yet."

Ukitake felt a light blush flitter across his cheeks and a small smile to grace his lips; Shunsui has always had a way with words.

"I just don't want anything else to happen to Ukitake-san!" Ichigo blurted out, surprising Ukitake a little with his blunt sincerity. "He's been through enough!"

Suddenly there was a odd sound of a somewhat hollow yet muted thunk and a string of incoherent curses followed immediately as Isshin's overly enthused voice was heard declaring loudly; "We're all worried about him, Ichigo!"

That caused Ukitake to flush for an entirely different reason. Here he was, yet again, causing everyone to worry endlessly about him. He didn't like making people, especially those who he cares about most, worry about him; yet he seemed to be really good at it.

"Ow, you didn't have to hit me!"

"I didn't hit you, I head-butted you!" Isshin practically roared back, sounding as if his course of action was completely acceptable and he had no idea why he was so angry with him. "There's a difference!"

"You're still hitting me, jackass!"

"Either way you have to learn to trust in Ukitake's judgement," Isshin said back in response, soundly oddly subdued once again.

"I do!" Ichigo insisted strongly, sounding somewhat indignant by the innuendo that he did otherwise. "But Ukitake-san is too nice to do anything otherwise!"

The old flamboyant Isshin made an immediately comeback. "Don't you think I know that, dumbass!"

"Now now, enough of that or you'll disturb Juu-chan from his much needed rest," Shunsui said in an uncharacteristically stern manner, automatically causing the two squabbling to fall silent under his authority. "Not to mention wake Sosu up."

"Sorry," Ichigo murmured in a much softer voice.

"Right," Isshin replied to the suggestion with equal quietness as they continued their conversation on a more muted level.

It was then that Ukitake decided not to try to listen in anymore, instead turn his attention back to the child curled up by his side. He could understand their fears and he could understand not wanting to truly believe that the greatest enemy the Soul Society has ever known was now nothing more than a child. He could also understand the need to have a final conclusion to which everything wraps up nicely and swiftly, where the evil is gone and the heroes are once again the awe inspiring victors.

But, in Ukitake's mind, this was a far better solution. This was their second chance, for the Soul Society to right the wrongs of the past and for everyone to remember their mercy, to find their peace. It was time to move on from this pointless war, to heal past hurts and torments and to start again.

If only there was a way to make Sensei understand what he was trying to do.

"So, what do we do now?"

"That's a good question," Ukitake said with a sigh as he struggled to sit up in bed, placing his hands delicately upon Shunsui's pink kimono, relishing in the familiar and reassuring silk.

"Ah, Ukitake-san!" Ichigo said with a mixture of surprise and a tiny bit of guilt that maybe they had unintentionally awoken him.

Immediately, Shunsui moved to be by his side, slipping an arm about his shoulders in order to help him sit up with causing himself further injury. "Did we wake you?" he asked him gently.

Ukitake gave him a small, tired smile as he leaned against him completely. "Kinda. I was half awake when I heard the three of you talking."

"How much?" Isshin asked slowly.

"Enough," Ukitake simply stated as he turned his attention back to the child that was in the centre of all this turmoil. "I know you're worried that Aizen might return, but he won't. I know he won't. And...I'm so sorry for causing you all to worry about me. I didn't mean to upset you."

"...Senpei."

"Shunsui," Ukitake said, turning to his lover beside him. "What of the Soul Society?"

"Its chaos, I'm afraid," Shunsui answered, his shoulders drooping forward seemingly from emotional fatigue. "Your Division is worried sick about you and Retsu has her hands full healing the bodies of the injured. There has been much causality."

Ukitake swallowed thickly, fearing the answer to his next question. "Who?"

"Division members, mostly," Shunsui answered with a remorseful sigh as he squeezed his shoulder in a small act of reassurance. "The captains and vice-captains, as well as the Vizards and Ichigo's friend are alive and are on the mend, but not even Retsu's motherly affection toward them can heal their spirits."

A contemplative silence fell over the room, the emotional and spiritual toll of the battle still evidence on all their faces. Then Shunsui leaned forward to whisper into his ear softly. "Not like what you can do, Juu."

Ukitake immediately felt as though his heart was to break and he drew in a shaky sigh, his hand moving to grasp desperately onto Shunsui's. "I'm sorry; I've caused so much trouble, haven't I?" he said as he chewed on his bottom lip. "What about...Sensei?"

Shunsui looked hesitant to answer, and yet the wince seemed to say it all. "He is...angry."

That was to be expected, Ukitake supposed. Still, he felt a strange feeling of annoyance directed to his Sensei, his respect and admiration of the much older man becoming strained by the recent events.

His muscles became tensed and taut when his mind replayed the images of Head-Captain Yamamoto preparing himself to use Kidou on a child.

"I'm sorry to say this, and I am certain that he has some reason for what he is doing, but there is no reason to harm a defenceless child," Ukitake stated, sounding surprisingly and uncharacteristically bitter, an emotion he was certain the others were shocked to hear from him. "I really don't care who thinks otherwise."

"Juu-" Shunsui started to say, no doubt feeling how tense and irritated he was becoming.

But Ukitake cut him off as he turned his head to look desperately, pleadingly up at him before he turned that same gaze to the other two occupants in the room. He knew that they understood what he was doing and he wanted them to know that it was ok; the mercy and the uncertainty they felt was ok.

He knew, deep within his heart, that it was going to be ok. He couldn't explain how he knew, he just knew it.

"Look at him, Shunsui," Ukitake said as he turned his attention to Aizen, gently placing a hand on his head in a gentle and motherly way. "Ichigo, Isshin, look at him. Could you really do it? Could you just hand him over without thought to what might happen to him? He's just a child now."

An absence of noise or protest was noted and, relaxing his tension, Ukitake knew that his words held truth to them, giving him the signal to carry on. Facing them with a gracefulness he always shown to his companions, Ukitake smiled gently at the three men. A sense of peace washed over him as he wrapped his hand around Shunsui's, his gaze softening into tranquil and serene expression.

"Yes, he was once Sosuke Aizen," he continued as he rested against Shunsui's side. "But he's doesn't have to be anymore. He's been given a second chance, and so have we. We can prevent something like this from ever happening again. I know we can. If only there was a way to raise him as our own, in safety."

"Well now, maybe you can."

Startled by the sudden new voice that did not belong to the three in the room, Ukitake snapped his attention to the window and there, lounging casually on the now open window sill was a certain messy haired blonde, his eyes shadowed by a striped hat.

And that smile, Ukitake would know it anywhere.

"Kisuke!"

A chuckle passed Kisuke's lips as he placed his hand on the top of his hat, pushing it back just a little so his eyes could be seen. "Hey, long time no see, Ukitake."

* * *

Ha! Finally Kisuke has made an appearance! Please leave a review to let me know what you think!


End file.
